Question: Solve for $n$, $ -\dfrac{10}{2n} = -\dfrac{10}{2n} - \dfrac{3n - 8}{2n} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2n$ , we get: $ -10 = -10 - 3n + 8$ $ -10 = -3n - 2$ $ -8 = -3n $ $ n = \dfrac{8}{3}$